


After All

by gwaymyeon



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Best Friends, Drabble, M/M
Language: Filipino
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-04
Updated: 2021-01-04
Packaged: 2021-03-14 20:16:03
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,127
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28551492
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gwaymyeon/pseuds/gwaymyeon
Summary: Baekhyun didn't mind.Because after all...
Relationships: Byun Baekhyun/Park Chanyeol





	After All

Two hours. Two hours na siyang naghihintay. Sino ba naman kasing may sabing pumunta siya sa SM Mega ng 10 in the morning kahit 1PM pa ang usapan? Now he has to wait 1 more hour para kay Chanyeol.

Kung hindi ba naman kasi isa't kalahating tanga si Baekhyun, eh 'di sana nakapagpahinga pa siya nang mas matagal. Kaso he's head over heals sa hinihintay niya kaya, heto siya ngayon, palipapat-lipat ng upuan sa food court.

Kung nakakaangal lang din siguro ang phone niya, malamang magrereklamo na 'yon sa kaka-on and off niya ng screen para lang silipin kung nagreply na ba si Chanyeol.

At bilang isa siyang timang, kung anu-ano pang senaryo ang pumasok sa utak niya kung bakit hindi sumasagot si Chanyeol sa texts, chats at dms niya. Yes, with s lahat kasi gan'on siya ka-praning.

It was almost 1 in the afternoon na pero wala pa rin siyang reply na natatanggap. Hindi naman siguro siya iindyanin ng best friend niya dahil unang-una, si Chanyeol ang nag-set up ng gala nilang ito at pangalawa, birthday ng best friend niya. Mahigpit ang hawak niya sa phone at small paper bag na dala-dala habang palinga-linga sa paligid niya. When the clock strikes 1, mas lalo pa siyang nag-alala nang hindi sinasagot ng best friend ang tawag niya. He knows Chanyeol. The man hates latecomers kaya hindi rin siya ganu'n. Baekhyun remembered how Chanyeol scolded him pa nga nung pinaghintay niya ito ng 30 minutes sa labas ng bahay nila dahil nag-skin care pa siya. His worries heightened at the memory. Chanyeol isn't like this so where is he? 

Siguro mga 20 minutes after 1 when he received a text message from his best friend na malapit na raw siya and _'sorry to keep you waiting, b'_. At that, nakahinga siya nang maluwag. 

\---

After almost an endless ikot sa department store, they went out with two big plastic bags on their hands. Para silang mga babae mag-shopping but it's the least of their concerns because fuck stereotypes, they'll do whatever the fuck they want. 

They dined in sa Yoshinoya because the smaller man was craving for some japanese soup. Hindi na niya pinulis si Chanyeol kung anong nangyari sa kanya but the taller man explained that he just got stucked sa traffic kaya siya natagalan. Baekhyun didn't mind. In fact, he always doesn't mind, basta ang mahalaga for him, siya ang kasama ni Chanyeol ngayon. 

In the middle of their feast, inabot niya sa best friend ang kanina pa niya hawak na maliit na paper bag. Birthday gift niya sa higanteng nasa harap niya. 

Chanyeol opened the paper bag that Baekhyun had stapled tapos nilabas niya 'yung maliit na box na nakalagay 'dun. Baekhyun signaled him to continue and when he did, bumungad sa kanya ang isang 3-layer tribal bracelet. 

"Wow." 

Kinuha niya sa kamay ni Chanyeol 'yung bracelet as he also snatched the latter's left arm and let himself put the bracelet down the man's wrist. "Happy birthday, Yeol." 

"Thanks, B." Nakangiting sabi nito habang nakatingin sa kaliwang pulso niya. 

Chanyeol is a rock star. He likes music as much as he likes Baekhyun, maingay. He also likes wearing accessories na magma-match sa outfit niya. Bracelets are one of those kaya hindi na nagdalawang-isip si Baekhyun nang makita niya ang brown-beaded bracelet na iyon. Alam niyang magugustuhan iyon ng best friend niya. Baekhyun admired the smile Chanyeol was giving him. _I put that there._ Thought Baekhyun. 

After nilang kumain at magkwento ni Baekhyun nang kung anu-ano, umalis na sila Yoshinoya dahil marami pang gustong kumain at nagtatagal na sila. Naglakad-lakad lang sila to digest before sila bumili ng ticket to watch Venom 2. Chanyeol has always been a Marvel fan kaya kahit hindi nakakasunod si Baekhyun sa kwento nu'n, at dahil birthday naman ng kaibigan niya, ay sinamahan niya pa ring manuod. Pero sino bang niloko niya, never naman siyang humindi kay Chanyeol. 

\---

Baekhyun was munching on his popcorn lang habang si Chanyeol ay sobrang focus sa panunuod. "Alam mo, feeling ko mapapanigipan ko 'yan mamaya. Ang panget. Ugh." 

"Shut up, Baek." 

"Siya ba 'yung kalaban ni Batman?" 

Chanyeol's eyes grew big as he slowly turned his head to his left. Ang kaninang focused na aura niya ay napalitan ng isang expression as if saying _'you gotta be kidding me'._ "No." He answered at mabilis na bumalik sa panunuod. Umiling-iling lang siya tsaka niya sinundan ng "And Baek, Batman's from DC." 

Sa kalagitnaan ng panunuod nila, or panunuod ni Chanyeol or whatever, biglang tumunog ang cellphone nito. He was so engrossed sa screen kaya Baekhyun thought na kukunin lang ng best friend niya ang phone sa bulsa ng pants nito para patayin but he did not expect na Chanyeol would answer kung sino man 'yung tumatawag as if he was really waiting for that call. 

"I'll just take this one." 

Chanyeol excused himself at dumaan sa harap ni Baekhyun para lumayo muna at sagutin ang tawag. The small man didn't mind kasi again, kailan ba niya hinindian at pinigilan si Chanyeol? 

Wala nang naintindihan si Baekhyun sa pinapanuod, not as if may naintindihan talaga siya in the first place. He was just thinking about Chanyeol and kung sino kaya ang kausap nito. Wala pang 3 minutes nang bumalik din agad si Chanyeol sa pwesto nito kanina. 3 minutes lang 'yon but Baekhyun felt like it was hours. Kanina pa niya iniisip kung sino 'yung tumawag for Chanyeol to disregard 'yung pinapanuod niya. "It was Kyungsoo." Sabi ni Chanyeol nang makaupo na. 

"Ohh." _Kaya pala_. 

Hindi na tumingin ulit sa screen si Chanyeok at tila wala nang balak manuod. Kinakabahan si Baekhyun. 

"Sorry Baek. I'm afraid I have to go na. Kyung invited me to dinner. Sagot daw niya 'ko since birthday ko naman." 

"Hindi mo na ba tatapusin 'yung movie?"

His best friend glanced on the screen for a second, "'Di na, B. He's waiting eh." 

"Ohh." _Ako rin naghintay kanina._ "Sige na, baka may surprise 'yun sa'yo. Tapusin ko na lang 'tong movie ta's uwi na rin ako." 

"I'm sorry, Baek." 

Baekhyun remained cool. He's always been like this whenever he's in front of people. Ayaw niyang nakikita ng iba na mahina at nasasaktan siya kaya hangga't kaya niyang magpanggap at magmukhang hindi apektado, gagawin niya. "Okay lang ano ka ba. Kanina pa tayo magkasama, sawang sawa na ko sa pagmumukha mo." Napatingin sila sandali sa likuran nila dahil, oo nga pala, may iba pa palang tao sa sinehan. Hininaan niya ang boses bago dinugtungan ang sinasabi. "Go na dali. Istorbo ka nanunuod pa 'ko e." 

"Bye, B. Thanks sa gift ha. I'll text you." 

And just like that, mabilis na sumibat ang best friend niya. 

He didn't mind. 

After all, it was a one-sided love. 


End file.
